


Operation: Woo my Angel

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Operation Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Boys kissing/making out, Bunker Fic, Canon, F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Learning the how to's of dating, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, Wooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Sam succeeded on getting Cas and Dean together by getting Dean to admit his feelings for the Angel, with the help of Charlie. Dean now wants to Woo his Angel give him to full dating experience, romance and all, without jumping straight to sex, but will he be able to keep his hands to himself? Will Cas want him to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Operation: Admit your Damn Feelings! I suggest reading it first. If you have, enjoy the first chapter of the second installment in the Operation series.

Cas walked Dean back until the Hunter bumped against the couch. He sat down, pulling Cas into his lap. The Angel straddled the Hunter; Dean kissed along Cas’ collarbone and up his jawline. He nipped at the Angel’s bottom lip before he soothed it with his tongue. Cas moaned and Dean slipped his tongue into the Angel’s mouth. The Hunter wrapped his arms around Cas, one hand gripping the Angel’s hair as the other rested on his back. Cas tilted his head and licked his way into Dean’s mouth.

Sam, Charlie, and Izzy walked back into the living room after giving Dean and Cas some privacy to talk. Charlie giggled when she saw Dean with a lap full of Angel and his tongue down said Angel’s throat. Izzy snapped a picture with her camera and smirked, “Now I got a picture of the happy couple kissing.” Dean and Cas broke apart after they heard the click from the camera. There lips were red and swollen. Cas hair was more of a mess than usual, and Dean’s throat was covered in bite marks.

Sam groaned, “I don't know which will worse, the UST or the fact I'm going to be walking in on things like this now. We are going to have to set some ground rules guys, like no sex except in your bedroom.”

Dean snorted, “Unless you're not home.”

Sam gave Dean a bitchface before he looked at Charlie. “Why did I ever think getting the two of them together would be a good idea?”

Charlie looked over at Cas, who was still sitting in Dean’s lap, both of them with smitten expressions on their faces. “Because they are adorable together, Sam.”

Izzy hummed in agreement, “I have to agree with Charlie, they are pretty cute together, Sam.”

“Traitors, the lot of you,” Sam groused.

Sam, Izzy, and Dean decided to play video games. The three of them sat on the couch and argued over strategy. Charlie took Cas’ hand and sat down on her two person bean bag chair she had dragged out from her room, pulling the Angel down with her. “So, you and Dean?”

The Angel nodded. “Yes, and he asked me out on a date tomorrow.”

Charlie grinned, “Awesome, what are you guys planning on doing?”

Cas’ brows furrowed. “He wouldn't tell me; he said it was a surprise.”

Charlie patted him on the knee. “I bet Dean has something super special planned Cas.”

Cas smiled, “I'm sure he does, but I really don't care what we do Charlie. I am just happy to be spending time with him.”

“That's sweet, Cas, you really care for Dean a lot, don't you?” 

“I do, Charlie, so much. He is a great man.”

“So are you Cas, you two are lucky to have each other.”

Sam, Izzy, and Dean played video games until Dean’s stomach growled signaling it was lunch time. Cas and Dean made lunch for everyone: chicken salad sandwiches on rosemary focaccia buns and homemade parmesan potato chips. After Dean put the chips in the oven to bake he pushed Cas against the wall and started nipping at his neck. The Angel moaned and Dean claimed his lips, swallowing it up.

Sam walked into the kitchen and groaned at the sight that greeted him. Cas pressed against the wall by his brother, his legs wrapped around Dean, and the Hunter sucking marks onto the Angel’s throat. “Guys, we cook in here.” Dean set Cas down with a smirk, and the Angel blushed. Sam grumbled under his breath as he grabbed Cokes for him, Charlie, and Izzy. The younger Winchester turned to them before he walked out of the kitchen, “Am I always gonna be walking in on you two making out?”

Dean grinned. “Yup, I have a lot of time to make up for, and that adds up to a lot of kisses.”

Cas hummed, “I like the sound of that.”

Sam mumbled, “I don't,” as he left the room.

“Come here, Angel.” Dean pulled Cas flush against him as he claimed his lips once again.

The oven dinged, and they broke apart. Dean removed the parmesan chips from the oven and called out to the others. “Lunch is done, come and get it.”

They all made themselves a plate and went back into the living room. Charlie and Izzy sat on the bean bag chair, Sam sighed and sat in his recliner. “I have missed sitting in my recliner.”

Dean scooted closer to Cas on the couch where they sat, “And I have missed sitting on the couch with my Angel.” Cas smiled at him and leaned against Dean’s side.

Charlie cleared her throat, “Alright bitches, _Star Wars_ marathon!” She turned on _A New Hope_ , and they watched the movie while they ate their lunch. 

They watched _The Empire Strikes Back_ and _Return of the Jedi_ before Dean suggested that they take a break for dinner. Izzy looked down at the half eaten bag of twisters in her lap, “You mean candy isn't dinner tonight?” Dean snorted and shook his head as he stood up. Cas got up to help, and Dean pushed the Angel back down onto the couch and handed him the remote. “You, Sam, and Izzy, find a show to watch. I'm recruiting Red to help with dinner duty.

“Why me?” Charlie whined.

“Because I enjoy your company; now shut up and get up.” Dean held out his hand and helped Charlie up; the two of them headed for the kitchen. 

Izzy rolled out of the bean bag chair. “Way to help a girl up, Winchester.”

Dean laughed, “I knew you had it handled.” 

She flopped down on the couch by Cas, “What we watchin’?” 

Cas hummed, “How does _Arrested Development_ sound?”

She grinned, “Hell yeah, I love that show! I knew you were cool.”

In the kitchen, Dean was getting out everything he needed to make fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and crescent rolls. Charlie turned to him, “Okay, you know I can't cook for shit so what's the real reason you wanted my help?”

Dean chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before he blurted out, “How do you gay date?”

Charlie blinked a few times before she replied, “Well it's like regular dating but with glitter, leather pants and rainbows. Oh yeah, and you let him call you _daddy_.” Dean’s eyes widened and Charlie punched him in the arm. “It's exactly like regular dating, you dumbass.”

Dean huffed, “Well I didn't know, it's not like I have ever done it before.” He rubbed his arm. “Damn, Red, that fuckin’ hurt.”

Charlie smirked, “So I talked to Cas earlier, and he said you asked him out on a _date_ tomorrow. But you wouldn't tell him what you guys were going to be doing, that you wanted to surprise him. Which I think is totally romantic by the way.”

Dean groaned, “Charlie I have no clue what we are going to do tomorrow. I want to do something special for him, but I keep drawing a blank.” 

“awwwwww, Winchester that's so sweet.” 

Dean groused, “Shut it and help.” By the time Dean started frying the chicken and put the potatoes on to boil he had their date planned out, with some help from Charlie.

Charlie wiggled her eyebrows, “So are you going to make a move tomorrow?”

Dean shook his head, “Not that it's any of your business, but no, well, maybe some making out.”

Charlie mock gasped, “What, no sex?! I figured now that you finally have Cas you would be all over that… Literally.”

Dean mumbled and blushed, “Cas is different, Charlie; I don't want to jump straight to sex with him I want to, to--”

Charlie giggled. “ _Woo_ him?” 

Dean’s cheeks heated up. “Don't make fun of me. Cas has never had a real relationship, and I want to give him the whole shebang romance and all.” 

Charlie gave him a serious look. “I'm totally not makin’ fun, Dean. I think it's great you want to give all that to Cas and not just jump straight to sex.” She grabbed one of the crescent rolls Dean had just pulled out of the oven. He rolled his eyes, “Shoo, get your ass out of my kitchen and send in my Angel.”

“Running me off after all my wonderful advice? Ungrateful, Winchester, just ungrateful.” Charlie teased.

Cas came into the kitchen, “Charlie said you needed me.” Dean pulled him into a kiss; Cas smiled against his lips. “Not that I'm complaining, but is that all you wanted? I was watching _Arrested Development_.”

Dean smacked him on the ass, and Cas smiled against his lips. Dean nipped the Angel’s bottom lip. “Actually I was wondering if you could make a couple cherry pies, please? I know you don't have time to make homemade ones, but I have a couple pre-made pie crusts and cans of cherry pie filling.” 

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek, “Anything for you, Dean.” 

Dean smiled, “Thanks, babe.” The Hunter worked on finishing dinner while Cas put together the pies. The pies went into the oven as soon as dinner was completely done. They plated and packed everything into the dining room. When the last of the dishes were placed on the table Cas went into the living room to inform the others dinner was ready. 

Dinner was a _lively_ affair, but it always was when Charlie, and now Izzy, came to visit. Sam and Charlie relived the UST they had suffered at the hands of Dean and Cas to Izzy, telling her stories of their constant staring, which Charlie called _eye sex_ , the longing looks and issues with personal space. Izzy laughed while the Hunter and Angel groused about how they were not that bad.

After dinner, Cas helped Dean clean the kitchen, while Dean was wiping the counters down the timer on the oven went off. Cas pulled the pies from the oven and put them on the rack to cool. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and rested his chin on the Angel’s shoulder. “Smells amazing, Angel.” 

Cas turned and kissed him on the cheek. “You still gotta wait till they cool, Dean.” 

Dean pouted, “One little bite, Cas, please.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean, and I don't see how you are even hungry after eating two plates full of food.”

Dean kissed this side of Cas’ throat. “I always have room for pie, Angel.”

Cas just laughed and grabbed his hand. “Come on, let's go watch more _Star Wars_.”

They watched _The Phantom Menace_ and then ate pie with vanilla ice cream while they watched _Attack of the Clones_. Sam called it a night shortly after he finished his pie. And Cas fell asleep with his head in Dean’s lap during _Revenge of the Sith_. Dean spent the duration of the movie running his fingers through the Angel’s hair. 

 

After it went off, Izzy dragged Charlie up from the bean bag chair and off to bed. Dean roused Cas and walked him to his room. “Can I have a goodnight kiss, Angel?” Dean asked as they stood outside Cas’ door.

“Of course.” The Angel smiled and kissed Dean. “I love kissing you,” he whispered against the Hunter's lips.

Dean hummed, “I love kissing you, too.” Cas yawned. “I will let you get back to sleep, Angel. Make sure you’re up and dressed at 6:30 a.m. tomorrow, oh, and wear something comfortable.”

“Okay, Dean, I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow... My first date,” Cas whispered.

Dean ran his hand across the back of his neck, “No pressure, huh?” the Hunter joked.

Cas took his hand. “I truly don't care what we do, Dean, as long as my first date is with you. That is what makes it special.”

Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the cheek. “Get back to bed. I know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep, and I don't want a grumpy Angel on my hands tomorrow.”

Cas backed into his room, his hand rested on the door. “Good night, Dean.”

“Night, Angel.” Dean turned and walked down the hall to his room. The Hunter went through his nightly routine before he stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed. He fell asleep thinking about how excited he was about his date with Cas tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up early and was too eager to go back to sleep. He got up and with careful consideration picked out his outfit for the day: a dark green Henley, a pair of light-blue jeans and his brown Chippewa Logger boots. It was 5:45 a.m. when he was completely ready to go, too early to go get Cas so he checked his hair _again_ then turned on the radio and made his bed. By 6:15 he was thrumming with excitement and decided he would go knock on Cas’ door to make sure the Angel was up and almost ready to go.

Dean knocked on the door, and he could hear Cas shuffling around in there. “Just a minute,” came his muffled response. Less than a minute later Cas opened the door wet and wearing only a towel that hung low on his hips. “Sorry, I had just gotten out of the shower.”

Dean let his eyes roam. Water from Cas’ hair was dripping onto his shoulders and trickled down his body, Dean wanted so badly to lick the trail of those water droplets. Dean blushed at his thoughts and rubbed the back of his neck as he stammered, “I-I’m sorry. I'm early. I can go back to the, uh, living room and you can come get me when you're done.”

Cas opened the door wider and smiled, “You can come in and talk to me while I finish getting dressed, if you want.” Dean smiled back and followed Cas into his bedroom. Dean sat down on the Angel’s bed and watched as Cas went to his closet to pick out his clothes for the day. Dean watched the Angel’s back muscles with rapt attention as they flexed and fluttered while he looked through his clothes. He picked out a short-sleeved blue button-up shirt and a dark-blue pair of jeans.

Cas looked over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly as he grabbed his grey Adidas from the bottom of the closet. “I'm running a little bit late. I admit I had a hard time getting up this morning, even with how excited I am.”

Dean smirked, “I better not have a cranky Angel on my hands today.”

Cas’ smile widened as he walked into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked so he and Dean could still talk. “I'm too excited to be cranky.”

“That's good, Cas, and just so you know, I'm excited too.”

“It's very early to be going on a date, from what I have observed most dates take place in the evening. I'm very curious as to what we will be doing.” 

“This isn't like your typical date, Cas. I have the whole day planned out. This is going to be an all-day date, Cas, if that sounds good to you.”

Cas peeked out of the bathroom, “That sounds amazing, Dean, I would very much enjoy spending the whole day doing things with you.”

“I'm glad to hear that, Cas, because I'm really looking forward to spending the entire day with you.”

Cas came out of the bathroom and held him arms out, “Well, do I look adequate?”

Dean let his eyes drift over Cas, “Damn Angel, you, _wow_ , you look incredible.”

Cas walked over to stand in front of Dean. The Hunter ran his hands up the side of Cas’ thighs until they settled on his hips. “Can I have a kiss, Dean?”

“Hell yeah you can have a kiss.” Dean pulled Cas down to where the Angel was straddling him. The Hunter reached up and threaded his hand through Cas’ hair and pulled him into a heated kiss. The Angel sucked Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it gently. The Hunter opened his mouth and Cas licked his way into Dean’s mouth and curled his tongue around the Hunter’s. Dean moaned as he tangled his tongue with the Angel’s. Cas coaxed the Hunter's tongue into his mouth and gently sucked on it, lightly scraping it with his teeth. Dean shivered as he felt his cock twitch in his pants. He was starting to get _overly_ excited, so he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against the Angel’s. “We better get going, Cas, got a big day ahead of us.” Cas stuck his bottom lip out, and Dean nipped it. “No pouting, Angel, we get to spend the whole day together.”

Cas hummed, “Will there be more kissing?”

Dean smiled. “Do you want there to be more kissing?”

“I very much enjoy kissing you, so yes, I would like there to be more kissing.” 

Dean leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Cas’ lips, “Then, yes, there will _definitely_ be more kissing.”

Cas climbed off Dean’s lap and helped him up. “Let's go! I'm excited to see what you have planned.” The Angel stopped in the hallway, “Should we tell Charlie and Izzy bye? I know they are going back home today.”

Dean shook his head, “It's early Cas, we will let them sleep. Charlie promised they would be back next Friday, so we will be seeing them again soon.” Cas frowned and Dean hummed, “If it will make you feel better we can write them a goodbye note and leave it on the dining room table, sound good?” Cas nodded, and they went into the dining room. They both wrote their goodbyes and left the piece of paper open, in the middle of the table, so it would be easily seen. 

Dean took hold of Cas’ hand and led him to the garage, He got behind the wheel of his baby and Cas slid into the passenger seat. He smiled at Cas, “You ready, Angel?”

A grin spread across Cas’ face. “Yes.”

They stopped at the little diner in town for breakfast. They both ordered the big breakfast platter with bacon, eggs, biscuits, gravy and cheesy hash browns.  
Cas smiled as the waitress walked away to put in their order. “What are you smiling at, huh?” Dean curiously questioned.

“I'm already enjoying this date; you bring me to my favorite diner that serves the _best_ breakfast. It is a very good start.”

Dean laughed. “Who knew the way to _my_ Angel’s heart was through his stomach, like every other man.”

Cas smirked. “You did, Dean; why else would you have made me burgers for dinner every week… And _your_ Angel?”

Dean shrugged. “Well yeah, I have always thought of you as my Angel.” The Hunter grinned, “Now I can _finally_ say it out loud, if it's okay with you?”

Cas ducked his head shyly, “I don't mind; it's my understanding that pet names are a show of affection.”

Dean laughed. “Yes, yeah they are.”

Cas hummed, “Then I will need to think of one for you.”

The waitress brought their plates and refilled their coffee. They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging little glances and smiles. When they finished eating, Dean paid the bill and placed a tip on the table. “You ready to go, Cas?”

“Yes, are you going to tell me where we are going?” the Angel questioned.

“Nope, it's a _surprise_.” Dean stood up and held out his hand to help Cas up. He pulled the Angel up and into his chest. The Hunter placed a small kiss to Cas’ lips before they walked out of the diner hand in hand.

Cas smiled real bright when Dean turned on the road that led to the Farmer’s Market. “You're taking me to the Farmer’s Market, Dean?”

Dean returned his smile as he pulled into a parking place. “Sure am, Angel.”

Cas was practically bouncing in his seat, “Come on, Dean, there is so much I want to do.”

Dean laughed and leaned over, kissing the Angel on the temple. “It's only 8:30 a.m., Cas, we can stay as long as you like and visit all the booths you want.”

“Really Dean?”

“Yeah, really Angel.”

Dean loved the way Cas’ eyes lit up when they scanned all the various booths. “Where do you want to start Cas?”

Cas smiled. “I would love to go to the booth that sells the honey and watch the beekeeper’s demonstration.”

Dean took Cas’ hand. “Then that's where we will go.” They walked over to the booth where a small crowd had gathered. The beekeeper was getting ready to do a demonstration. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and the Angel leaned into him. The two of them watched as the young man got into his beekeepers suit.

The beekeeper cleared his throat. “I'm going to show you guys how to harvest honey.”

“First, the tools needed, a beekeeper's suit...of course. You will also need a smoker with fuel, dry branches, leaves, and a lighter. A frame super, that's where the frames with honeycombs will be put for transportation, sting resistant gloves, and a hive tool to move the frames and scrape wax.”

“For honey extraction you will need a heated knife to unseal honey cells, an uncapping fork to unseal honey cells missed by the heated knife, and you will need a tub for the wax/honey. Also an extractor, which is a fancy cylindrical piece of equipment used to extract honey. A food-grade bucket to catch honey out of the extractor. A double sieve, which catches wax and impurities as honey is poured from extractor. And lastly containers, the final destination of honey before consumption.”

“As you can see, I have everything here I need.” The young man pointed at the table filled with all his tools. “Now I'm going show you the process and explain it as I go along.” Cas and Dean watched closely, engrossed in what the beekeeper was doing.

The beekeeper pointed out the different colors of the honeycombs and described them. Cas smiled up at Dean; the Hunter winked and kissed him on the forehead before turning his attention back to the demonstration. The more Dean watched the more he realized he was _really_ getting into it.

The young man smiled, “Now for the fun part. Take the frame of capped honey. Mount the frame above the tub for wax and honey. Use the heated knife to unseal the cells. Lean the heated knife on the edges of the frame under a 30 degree angle and move _fast_ \- don't linger too long, it burns the honey.” 

“That's so cool,” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear as he watched the beekeeper.

“It is very interesting,” Cas replied. 

Dean smiled at Cas. “Who knew bees were so cool?”

Cas smirked. “Me.”

When they looked back at the booth the young man had stripped off his beekeeper suit. “I have sample cups with spoons of the freshly harvested honey for any of you that would like to try it.” He waved everyone closer.

Cas looked at Dean. “Would you like to try some?”

Dean grinned. “Hell yeah!” Dean moaned around the spoon. “This is really good, way better than store bought bear shaped crap. Would you like to get some more honey since we are here?”

“Yeah, there are a few more flavors I would like to get for my teas.” They looked through the different flavors and Cas ended up choosing apple maple cinnamon, cherry vanilla, lavender, and peach. Dean paid the young man, who introduced himself as Chris. They talked to him a few minutes, letting him know they loved his honey and the demonstration, before they left to check out the other booths. 

Cas pulled Dean over to a stall that held a bunch of baby chicks and ducks. The Angel picked them up, cooing at them as he petted them, and showed them to Dean with a huge gummy smile on his face. Dean dragged Cas out of there ten minutes later grumbling and looking for a bathroom so he could wash his hands because one of the baby ducks Cas had put in his hands _pooped_ on him. The Angel’s whole frame shook from trying to repress laughter. “Haha, go ahead and laugh it up,” Dean groused as he washed his hands.

Cas burst out laughing. “You should have seen your face, Dean, you looked so shocked.”

“I was _pooped_ on, that tends to shock a person, Cas.” Dean dried his hands off and took Cas’ hand in his. “Now, where do you want to go?” 

Cas saw a row of booths with colorful flowers and potted plants. “Let's look at the flowers, Dean.”

The Hunter stretched out his arm, “Lead the way, Angel.” Cas pointed out the different flowers and explained to Dean what they were, he talked the Hunter into smelling the ones Cas’ thought were pleasantly fragrant. The Angel also told Dean all the reasons why organic matter soil was better for plant growth than topsoil. After they made it past the booths that held the flowers they walked into a stall that had organic soy candles, soaps, and lotions. Cas talked Dean into buying five soy candles: two honey vanilla, one toasted coconut, one apple pie, and one vanilla bean, two bars of soap, milk & honey for Cas: made with raw goat’s milk, oatmeal and fresh honey, and Desert Rain for himself: made with raw goat’s milk, lavender, lemongrass, and sage. Dean drew the line at lotion, but that didn't stop Cas from getting a bottle that matched the scent of his soap.

The next booth Dean and Cas walked into sold homemade maple syrup in glass bottles shaped like maple leaves. Dean loved to make pancakes and waffles so he bought three bottles, two of the pure maple and a blueberry. In the stall next to the syrups was organic homemade wine, labeled _Farmer's Market Blend_. Dean smiled at Cas. “You want to get some wine, Cas?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, I would like to try it.”

“Okay, you pick out a bottle, and I will pick out a bottle.” Dean chose Concord grape and Cas picked out blackberry. It was noon when they left the wine booth. “Hey, Cas, what do you say we put these bags in the Impala and get an ear of grilled corn on the cob, then finish looking at the other booths?”

“I like that idea very much, Dean.” They deposited their bags in the car and then walked to the booth that sold the grilled cobs of corn. They each got one and a Coke and started to walk around.

Dean paused. “You hear that, Cas? I think that's music. I didn't know they had live bands.”

Cas shook his head. “They don't; some of the locals bring their instruments and they play sometimes.”

“Huh, that's pretty cool. Let's go find where it's coming from.” They found a group of locals set up in an empty booth playing music and singing. A small group had gathered around, some were even dancing. Dean and Cas ate their corn and watched. 

When they were done Cas threw their trash away and joined the Hunter to continue listening to the locals play. “Why did you choose to bring me here, Dean? The one and only time you went to the Farmer’s Market with your brother, you said you hated it, and it was boring. Sam said you complained the whole time.”

Dean laughed. “Well, I originally chose here for you; I knew how much you enjoyed it with Sam. I honestly thought I was gonna be bored out of my mind, but I'm not. I'mactually having a _really_ good time. I guess you're better company than Sam is.”

Cas kissed Dean on the cheek. “I'm glad you are having fun, Dean; I am too.”

Dean looked at the booth behind Cas and smiled, “Hey, Angel, let's get a caramel apple, I haven't had one of those since I was kid.” Dean mused, “We can eat it and listen to the local band play a while longer.” 

Cas nodded, “I have never had a caramel apple, I would very much like to try one.” Cas looked over to the booth and added, “They look very good.”

Dean balked, “What? never had a caramel apple, oh we gotta change that right now.” Dean walked over to the booth, coming back with two huge caramel apples covered in nuts, and handed one to Cas. The Hunter watched as the Angel took his first bite. “Well? What do you think?”

Cas hummed, “It's sticky and really sweet. I love it.”

Dean smiled, wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and ate his apple while he enjoyed the music and the company by his side.

Once they finished their sweet treat, they started looking through the booths once again. Dean stopped at a vegetable booth and got Sam some of that special lemon infused lettuce he loved so much for his salads. Dean then pulled Cas into the stall beside it that had cured meats, homemade cheeses and crackers. Dean bought pepperoni, salami, and summer sausage. He also got a block of Colby, and mild and sharp cheddar cheese, along with some sesame, original, multigrain and rye crackers.

“Where do you want to go now, Cas?” Dean asked as he shifted the bags so he could take Cas’ hand.

“I want to get some fresh fruits and nuts to make some pies with,” Cas stated.

“I love the sound of that.” Dean led Cas over to a stall that held a variety of fruits, nuts, and even chocolates. They left thirty minutes later with everything to make a peach, pecan, and a mixed berry pie. Dean also bought some strawberries, Concord grapes, and a variety of organic chocolates: Chili, orange, almond, hazelnut, mint, and plain, all milk chocolate because he or Cas neither one liked dark.

After leaving the fruits, nuts, and chocolate booth Dean turned to Cas. “You ready to go, Angel?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, Dean, I have had so much fun, but I'm ready to get everything we got back to the bunker.”

As they were exiting the Farmers Market a booth caught Dean's eye. “Hey, Cas, I have to go to the bathroom.” He handed Cas his bags and the keys to the Impala. “You go ahead.” Cas took the keys and walked into the parking lot. Dean waited until he was out of sight and walked up to the stall.

It was a booth with a variety of homemade knitted blankets. One specifically had caught his attention, a green and blue one with bees all over. He picked it up and brought it over to the old lady running the booth. “Ma'am I would like to buy this blanket.”

She smiled and took it. “My name is Millie, and this one is a favorite of mine. I just finished it last night.”

“It's very beautiful, along with all your blankets.”

Millie squeezed his hand, “You're too kind young man. So what made you choose this particular blanket?”

Dean ran his hand across the back of his neck. “My boyfriend, he loves bees.”

She smiled at him. “Was he the dark-haired young man I saw you walk around with?”

“Yeah, that's him.”

She hummed. “Very handsome, as are you. You two make a very attractive couple.”

Dean blushed. “Thank you.” He paid for the blanket and she bagged it up. 

Dean turned to leave when he heard Millie call to him. “You come see me again, and bring your young man next time.”

“Yes ma'am,” he called back as he jogged to the Impala. 

Dean slid into the driver's seat, and Cas raised an eyebrow at him. “What's in the bag, Dean?”

The Hunter grinned and handed Cas the bag. “Something I bought for you.”

Cas opened the bag and took the blanket out, his face lit up when he unfolded it. The Angel flung himself in the Hunter's arms. “Thank you, Dean, I love it.”

Dean hugged him back and placed a kiss on his cheek, “You're welcome, Cas, now let's get back to the bunker, put this stuff up, and continue our date.” Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Cas smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

Back at the bunker Cas was sad to see that Charlie and Izzy had already left, but they did get their note and let one in return, saying the hoped that the two of them were enjoying their first date and that they would see them next weekend. Sam was also nowhere to be found, he had probably taken one of the spare cars in the garage into town to grab lunch at the diner. He loved their chicken Caesar salad, and Dean had this sneaking suspicion that his younger brother had a crush on the pretty blonde haired waitress that worked the lunch shift. 

Dean and Cas worked together to put everything up. Cas laid his new blanket on his bed and when he met Dean back in the kitchen, the Hunter looked at his watch and smiled at him. “Ready to go Angel?”

Cas returned his smile and replied, “Yes.”

They had lunch at Zaxby’s; both of them ordered the teriyaki wings and onion rings. After lunch they caught the 4:30 p.m. showing of _Batman vs. Superman_. Dean insisted on getting them popcorn and sodas even though they just had lunch. He said, “You can't go to the movies without getting popcorn.” Once they were seated and waiting for the movie they got into a debate on who would win in a fight, Batman or Superman.

Dean threw a handful of popcorn at Cas. “No way, Cas, Batman would obviously win. He would win because he’s more badass than Superman. He’d beat him up. He’s better all around. He would just out cool him. Superman would just be shamed into flying away.”

Cas rolled his eyes and brushed the popcorn off his shirt. “Superman is basically a god. Superman would win. Without the kryptonite, he’s kind of invincible.”

“Batman rules, Cas, end of story,” Dean stated with a tone of finality.

The lights went down, and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas. After the movie they drove back to the bunker, Dean pulled into the garage and shut baby off. Cas took Dean's hand and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I had a lovely day, and a wonderful first date, Dean.”

The Hunter smiled at him, “Date’s not over yet, Cas. I have one more surprise up my sleeves.” They got out of the car and went into the bunker. Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV.

“How was the date guys?”

Dean smiled, “Awesome so far, I got one more thing in store for Cas.”

Sam crinkled up his nose. “Eww, Dean, I don't wanna know about that.”

Dean flipped him off. “Not _that_ , bitch.” Dean turned to Cas, “Watch TV with Sammy so I can prepare the last surprise, ‘kay?” Cas nodded, and Dean went into the kitchen.

“So, Cas, how was your first date?” Sam questioned.

Cas smiled. “It was wonderful, Sam. We went to breakfast at the diner, then to the Farmer’s Market, an--”

Sam balked. “Dean, _my brother_ Dean, took you to the Farmer’s Market?”

“Yes, and we had a wonderful time we bought all kinds of things: honey, soaps, candles, lotion, fruits, meats, cheeses, chocolates, wines, crackers; we got you some of that lettuce you like. Oh, and Dean bought me a homemade knitted blanket with bees on it.”

Sam smiled. “Sounds like a fun time. What else did you guys do?”

“We had lunch at Zaxby's, then went and watched _Batman vs. Superman_. It was a good movie Sam, I believe you would enjoy it.”

Sam nodded, “I may have to watch it then… I'm so glad you guys had such a good time, Cas. You two deserve to have some fun and be happy.”

Cas gave a look of pure sincerity at Sam, “Thank you Sam, without you Dean and I both would still be ignoring are feeling.”

Dean walked back into the living room, smiling. “Ready to go, Cas?”

Cas nodded and stood up. “Yes, Dean, let's go.”

“Have fun guys,” Sam called out.

It was a short drive to get to their destination. Dean turned onto a road that led to an open field that was surrounded by trees and beautifully lit by the moon with a wonderful view of the stars, and there were so many out tonight, twinkling in the night's sky. They got out of the car and Dean popped the trunk, getting out a blanket that he spread on the ground. Dean walked back to the trunk and got out the picnic basket he had packed, filled with things they had gotten from the farmers market: meat, cheese, crackers, grapes, strawberries, chocolate, wine, wine glasses and two candles for extra lighting, the toasted coconut and the vanilla bean.

Dean lit the candles and poured them a glass of the blackberry wine that Cas had chosen. The Angel raised his glass. “To a _perfect_ date.”

Dean then raised his glass. “To _finally_ being together. Dean clinked his glass against Cas’ and they drank. They laid on the blanket and drank wine, sampling the things they had bought from the Farmer’s Market. “Mmm, Cas, try this chili chocolate, spicy and sweet; it's awesome.” Dean slipped a piece in Cas’ mouth. The Angel licked the pads of Dean’s fingers as he withdrew them.

Cas hummed. “It's very good, Dean.”

Dean’s heartbeat picked up as he chose a piece of the orange chocolate, wanting to feel Cas’ lips or tongue on his fingers again. “Try this Cas.” The Angel sucked Dean’s finger in along with the chocolate and swirled his tongue around it. Dean bit back a moan as he slowly pulled his finger back.

“You know what would taste even better than this chocolate, Dean?” 

“What Cas.”

“ _You_.” Cas pressed their lips together, and they both fought to control the kiss. Dean moaned against Cas’ mouth. He tasted like chocolate and blackberry wine; it was heavenly. 

Dean laid down and pulled Cas on top of him. The Angel straddled him as his tongue fought for dominance against Dean’s. The Hunter ran his hand up Cas’ shirt and scratched his nails down his back. In response the Angel ground his hips down onto Dean’s very hard cock. Dean gasped and broke the kiss when he felt Cas’ equally hard member rub against his; even through the layers of denim it felt _amazing_. Cas growled as he latched his teeth to Dean’s throat, and he rocked against the Hunter's crotch. Dean’s hands gripped Cas’ hips and he bucked up with a dirty groan. “Fuck, Cas, you feel so good.” Cas gyrated harder and faster against Dean’s cock as he continued to suck a mark on the Hunter's neck. Dean tried to still Cas by gripping his hips tighter. The Angel whined and looked Dean in the eyes. “Cas, you got to stop or I'm going to come in my pants like a fuckin’ teenager.”

Cas rocked down slow and hard, letting Dean feel the drag of the Angel’s cock against his own. Cas ran his tongue across Dean’s lips before he whispered against them. “Mmm, would that be so bad, Dean? I wanna make you feel good. I want to see you come undone underneath me.”

Dean whimpered and rutted up as Cas ground down. The Hunter claimed the Angel’s lips and they kissed fervently. It was all teeth, tongue, and _passion_. Dean felt that familiar warmth building in his gut as he and Cas rutted wantonly against each other, both of them chasing sweet, sweet release. They were no longer kissing but panting into the other’s mouth. Cas’ breathing sped up, his hips stuttered, and he bit Dean’s bottom lip as he groaned and rode out his orgasm. Dean gripped Cas’ ass hard and pulled him flush against him as he grinded against the Angel until he felt his cock pulse and his warm, sticky release wet his boxer briefs and soaked his jeans. 

Dean let his head fall back onto the blanket, and he let out a breathless laugh. Cas looked up at him, his eyes glazed over in pleasure. “What?” the Angel questioned.

Dean ran his hand down Cas’ back. “I can't believe I came in my pants from just a little rutting and making out. See what you do to me?” Dean smiled and kissed Cas softly, “You felt so good, Angel.”

Cas hummed against Dean’s lips before he rolled off him. “You felt _really_ good too, Dean, that was amazing.” They laid side by side, their heads touching and they held hands for a few minutes, while they caught their breath. Dean set up once his breathing had returned to normal, and he grimaced at the sticky mess in his pants. He looked down to see a huge wet spot on his crotch. The Hunter glanced over at Cas pants and noticed an equally huge wet spot. Dean blew out the candles, and Cas helped him pack everything up. 

“As much as I hate for this date to end, Angel, we need to get home and change because this” he pointed as his and Cas’ crotches, “is going to get all itchy and gross when it dries.”

They stood up and started packing things back into the Impala. Cas crinkled his nose and looked down at his pants. “It is a rather unpleasant feeling. Maybe next time we can do it with our pants off.” Dean faltered in his steps and almost tripped over his own two feet. Cas smirked. “Is that a _yes_ , Dean?”

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss after they placed everything in the backseat. “That's a _hell yes_ , Cas.”

Dean pulled into the garage and shut off baby. They gathered everything from the backseat, and Dean looked down at the evidence on his pants then over at his Angel. “Man I hope Sam’s asleep already.”

As luck would have it, Sam was not asleep and of course the first thing he noticed was the matching wet spots on his and Cas’ crotch. Sam hummed and raised an eyebrow like a parent waiting for an explanation. “So that last surprise was to ‘ _that_ ’. Sam teased.

Dean’s cheeks pinkened as he stumbled through a bullshit reason. “Spilt some wine.”

Sam ran his hand across his chin. “Both of you spilt wine?”

Dean blushed and grabbed Cas by the hand, mumbling “shut up, bitch” as they left the room.

He still heard Sam’s laughter, followed by, “Jerk.”

They set the picnic basket on the kitchen counter and both went to their rooms to change. They met back in the kitchen a few minutes later and unpacked the basket. After they were done putting everything up they went back into the living room. Sam had already gone to bed (thankfully). The two decided on watching an episode of _Game of Thrones_. When it went off, both Dean and Cas were ready to call it a night. 

Dean walked Cas to his bedroom. “Cas that was the best date I have ever had. It was awesome getting to spend the whole day with you. I hope you will let me take you out again soon.”

Cas smiled, “Thank you for making my first date unforgettable, Dean. And I would love to go out with you again.” They kissed against the wall for a few minutes before Dean found the will to pull back. He smirked at the debauched look on Cas’ face. “We better call it a night before things get heated again.

Cas huffed a small laugh. “One more kiss?”

Dean smiled and leaned in, giving Cas one more kiss, a chaste peck on the lips, before they both went into their room. Both Cas and Dean fell asleep that night with a smile on their face and thoughts of how phenomenal their first date had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas woke up early and got dressed. He wanted to catch Sam before he went on his morning run. As much as the Angel loved his sleep and hated getting up before double digits, he wanted to ask Sam if he could use his laptop. Cas thought a lot about his date with Dean last night before he fell asleep, and he found himself wanting to do something for the Hunter. Cas wanted to plan their next date, and he had an idea.

The Angel quietly made his way down the hall, praying he wouldn’t run into Dean. Cas wanted this to be a surprise. He gently rapped on Sam’s door, a few moments later the younger Winchester opened the door, dressed in his running gear. “Hey Cas, what's up?”

“Can I use your laptop, Sam?” 

Sam opened the door wider, “Sure come on in, do you need any help?” the younger Winchester asked, knowing the Angel didn't know his way around a computer very well.

Cas grinned sheepishly. “I was really hoping you would offer; yes, I would very much like you to help.”

Sam booted up his laptop. “So what are we doing, Cas?”

The Angel smiled. “I want to plan a date for Dean and me.”

Sam returned the smile. “Oh, you got anything in mind?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, actually I had an idea.” The Angel explained to Sam what he had in mind.

The younger Winchester got to work helping Cas maneuver the web. “That's awesome, Cas; you guys will have so much fun.”

“Do you think Dean will like it?” the Angel asked tentatively.

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. “Cas he's going to love this.”

The Angel furrowed his brow. “You don't have any possible potential cases lined up, do you? I don't want to take Dean away from his job.”

Sam shook his head. “Nope, no potential cases. To be honest, I haven't really been looking. There are other Hunters out there, and we deserve a break every now and again. So go ahead, Cas, make your plans; you two deserve to have a little fun.” Cas nodded and used the fake credit card the brothers had given him to finalize his plans.

Sam helped Cas use the printer, and once the Angel had all the printed papers together he turned to the younger Winchester. “Thank you, Sam, I definitely couldn't have done it without you.”

“No problem, Cas, just do me a favor and continue making Dean happy; he deserves it, you too.”

“I promise, Sam.”

The younger Winchester left for his run, and Cas went to find Dean to surprise him with the date he had planned. The Angel knew exactly where to find the Hunter; he was in the kitchen cooking. Cas placed the papers on the counter, walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist as the Hunter stood at the stove flipping pancakes on the griddle. Dean looked over his shoulder and placed a kiss to Cas’ cheek.

“Mornin’ Angel, I figured I would make pancakes so we could try those syrups we picked up at the Farmer's Market yesterday.”

Cas nuzzled at Dean’s neck, “Mmm, smells good. I love your homemade pancakes.”

“I also made some maple sausage links.”

“Need any help?” Cas asked.

“You could get us a couple of plates out and pour us some orange juice,” Dean replied as he piled the last of the pancakes onto the platter. The Hunter picked up the platter of pancakes and sausage, and a bottle of the pure maple and the blueberry syrup. He started for the dining room when the papers on the counter caught his attention. “Hey Cas, what are those papers?”

Cas came in from the dining room where he had placed their plates, napkins, utensils, and orange juice. The Angel picked up the papers, “It's a surprise. I will show them to you after we eat the wonderful breakfast you prepared.”

Dean smirked. “A surprise?” 

Cas nodded. 

“Is it for me?” the Hunter questioned.

Cas smiled, “Yes.”

“Hmm, my curiosity is piqued,” Dean declared.

Cas sat down at the table and put the papers in the chair beside him so Dean couldn't see them. “Well let's eat, then I will give you your surprise.”

Dean loaded both his and Cas’ plates with pancakes and sausage links. “You want the pure maple or blueberry syrup?”

Cas hummed. “Pass me the blueberry.”

Dean handed him the syrup with a smirk on his face. “I knew you were going to pick the blueberry.”

Cas poured the indigo-colored syrup onto his pancakes. The thick sorghum ran down the side of the glass leaf bottle. The Angel ran his finger through it and licked the syrup off his finger, sucking the digit into his mouth. “Mmm, it's really good, Dean.”

Dean, who was getting ready to pour the pure maple on his pancakes, recapped the bottle and took the blueberry from Cas. “You know, I think I will try it also.” Dean moaned at his first bite. “Holy shit, this is amazing. I will never buy store bought syrup again.” Cas hummed in agreement. The Hunter smirked around a mouthful of pancakes and sausage. “Give me a hint about this surprise.”

“Hmmm, it has to do with a date, and that's all I'm telling you.” Cas replied.

The two of them finished breakfast, and Cas stood to collect the plates. “Angel? I want to know what the surprise is.”

Cas smirked. “After we clean up the kitchen.”

Dean huffed.“Really?”

“Yes really.” Dean sighed but got up to help Cas clean the kitchen. They worked together. Dean moved a little faster than normal, but he was curious as to what the Angel had planned for their date. Patience had never been one of Dean’s virtues. The Hunter pressed the button starting the dishwasher and turned to Cas. “All done, Angel, now what's this surprise?”

Cas laughed. “Come on, let's get the papers from the dining room and go into the living room, then I will tell you what I have planned.”

Cas picked up the papers off the seat, and Dean tried to snatch them from him. The Angel pulled back just in time and Dean pouted, “You're mean.”

Cas leaned up and nipped at the Hunter's bottom lip, “Come with me, Dean, and I will tell you everything.” The Angel took the Hunter's hand and led him to the couch, where they both sat down.

Dean made grabby hands towards the papers. “Gimme, gimme, gimme.”

Cas laughed, rolled his eyes and handed Dean the papers. “Here; you can be such a child sometimes,” he teased.

Dean looked over the papers and smiled, “This is our next date?”

Cas nodded, “Yeah, a three-day getaway. We leave tonight and come back Thursday.”

“So we are going to spend the next three days at Worlds of Fun, Oceans of Fun Amusement Park in Kansas City?” Dean asked with enthusiasm.

“Yes, I reserved one of the on-site cabins in the Worlds of Fun Village. The cabin has,” Cas flipped through the papers until he found the page that confirmed the reservation and had the cabin’s details, “a bedroom with a queen-size bed and TV, a living room area with two sofas, TV and DVD player, bathroom with shower, kitchen area with a microwave oven, bar, sink, mini-refrigerator, coffee maker, and table & chairs, air conditioning and heating, an outdoor patio with a charcoal grill, picnic table, and a hot tub. We check in at 3 p.m. today. I figured we could get some groceries at the local store, check in and relax the rest of the day. Maybe cook something up on the grill, watch some movies, then put that hot tub to good use. Tuesday and Wednesday I have passes for the Amusement park. It looks like a lot of fun, the All American BBQ and Brew Festival will be going on while we’re there.”

Dean wrapped Cas up in a hug. “This is awesome, Cas! It's been years since I have been to an amusement park.”

“So you like the plans I made for our second date?”

Dean kissed Cas gently on the lips. “I _love_ the plans you made, Angel; now how about we pack and hit the road soon.”

Cas nodded, and he and Dean went to their rooms to pack. When they were finished Sam was sitting in the living room. Dean and Cas placed their duffel bags down by the couch and sat to talk to Sam for a few minutes before they left. “You guys ready to go?”

Dean smiled. “Yup, and I'm excited as hell. It's been years since I have been to an amusement park, or hell even took a vacation. So you got any plans, Sammy?”

Sam smirked. “I have three days to myself; it's gonna be awesome. I'm going to read, cook what I want, and watch the movies I want.” 

“Thank you again, Sam, for helping me get this all set up.” 

“No problem, Cas; you guys have fun.”

Dean stood up and collected his and Cas’ bags. “Well, we better get on the road; see ya Thursday, Sammy.”

“Bye, Sam,” Cas said over his shoulder as he followed Dean to the garage 

“Bye guys,” Sam called out.

Dean tossed their bags in the trunk and slid into the driver's seat, then he looked over at Cas and smiled. “Ready, Angel?”

Cas returned the smile, “Yes, Dean.”

The four-hour drive passed by quickly. Dean and Cas talked, listened to music, ate lunch at Sonic, and played I Spy and Twenty Questions. Around 2:30 p.m. Dean pulled into a little grocery store just a few miles away from the amusement park. He and Cas got out of the Impala and went into the store to get snacks, drinks, and something to throw on the grill for tonight. Dean got a cart and looked over at Cas. “Hey, Angel, are we just getting food for the grill for tonight?”

Cas hummed. “Yes, I figured we would eat at the park on Tuesday and Wednesday. Plus I figured after spending all day at the amusement park you wouldn't want to cook.”

“Hmm, good point,” Dean replied as he placed salt, pepper, paper plates, napkins, and plastic utensils in the cart. “How does steaks, baked potatoes, grilled corn on the cob, rolls and pie sound for dinner?”

“That sounds great, Dean.”

“Let's go to the bakery and pick out some rolls and a pie. I was thinking pecan; does pecan sound good to you, Cas?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, Dean, pecan sounds very good.”

While Dean got their rolls and pecan pie from the bakery, Cas picked out two huge baking potatoes and two ears of corn from the produce section. He also got a small tub of butter for the corn and potatoes. Then the two of them made their way over to the meat counter. Dean picked out four New York strip steaks and made sure to grab a bottle of steak sauce. After getting the steaks they picked out their drink of choice. Dean got a 24 case of Coke; Cas chose Mountain Dew, and of course they got some beer. The last aisle they went down was the snack aisle, and they loaded the cart with their favorite chips and junk foods before checking out. The two of them placed the groceries in the trunk before they got in the car and drove those last few miles to their destination.

Dean pulled into the area of the Amusement park that held the main office for the cabins, cottages, and the RV site a little after three. Dean and Cas checked in and were given the keys and directions to their cabin. It was a short drive from the main office and within walking distance to the park's entrance. They unlocked the door and packed in the groceries and their duffels. Dean placed the steaks, butter, some sodas and beers in the mini fridge while Cas sorted their snacks on the little bar area. The Hunter put the pie, corn and baking potatoes off to the side on the table.

“Hey, Cas, let's check the place out.” Cas nodded and followed Dean. He picked up their duffel bags and placed them in the bedroom. Dean ran his hand over the back of his neck. “One bed. I can, uh, sleep on the couch.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. “Don't be ridiculous; we can _both_ sleep in this bed.”

Dean smirked. “I might snore, or you might hog the covers.”

Cas placed a few wet open-mouthed kisses against the Hunter's throat. “Well, we will never know unless we share a bed together.”

Dean shivered as Cas continued to kiss along his throat, “Yeah, you got a point there. As long as you don't mind.”

Cas scraped his teeth against the Hunter's collarbone. “Oh, I assure you, Dean, I _really_ don't mind.”

Dean took Cas’ hand. “Come on, Angel, let's finish checking the cabin out. If you continue kissing me like that, I'm afraid I won't let you leave this bedroom.”

“I assure you I wouldn't _mind_ that either, Dean,” Cas purred.

“Flirt,” Dean teased as he pulled the Angel onto the deck, which held the grill, a small table with four chairs and the hot tub. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and rested his chin on the Angel’s shoulder. “This is nice, Cas. I'm really looking forward to going to the amusement park, getting in the hot tub, spending the next three days just hanging out with you. What do you say we put in a movie and cuddle on the couch before we make dinner?”

Cas leaned back into Dean’s chest. “I would like that very much. Can we watch _The Princess Bride_?”

Dean smiled and took Cas’ hand to led him back inside. “ _As you wish_.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “I don't understand that reference, Dean.”

The Hunter laughed. “You will.”

As the credits rolled, Dean asked, “Well, what did you think?”

Cas looked up from where his head laid in the Hunter's lap. “It was a very good movie, Dean; I really enjoyed it. I look forward to watching the other movies you picked out for us.”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair. “You ready for dinner yet? I'm kinda getting hungry.”

Cas sat up. “Yeah, I could definitely eat.”

“You get the potatoes and corn ready for the grill, and I will get the steaks ready, sound good?”

Cas nodded, and he and Dean worked together to get everything ready for the grill. They sat out on the deck while the food cooked. “Hey, Dean, it's very nice out here, would you like to eat outside?”

Dean smiled as he flipped the steaks, “Yeah, that's a good idea, Cas.”

Cas stood up, “I will get everything ready. Do you want another beer?” 

Dean nodded. “Yes, please.”

Cas brought out the paper plates, utensils, napkins, and salt and pepper. He went back in to get the butter, steak sauce and him and Dean both a beer. When he came back out the Hunter was plating their steaks. “Dinner’s done.”

Cas set the butter, steak sauce and beers down. “Mmm, smells delicious, Dean.”

Dean pulled out Cas’ chair and motioned for him to set. Cas mumbled, “Thank you.” 

Dean winked. “You're welcome, Angel,” and he sat down beside Cas. They ate dinner while they looked at a map of the amusement park and talked about things they wanted to do and see and rides they wanted to ride. After dinner they cleaned up and went back into the living room. Cas put in another movie, they cuddled on the couch and ate their Pecan pie out of the tin while they watched _The Breakfast Club_. 

After it ended, Cas looked at Dean. “I enjoyed that movie also; would you like to watch another?”

Dean ran his fingers down the Angel’s arm. “Actually, Cas, I was going to see if you wanted to get in the hot tub for a while.”

Cas hummed, “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Well, let's get our swim trunks on.” Dean changed in the bathroom while Cas changed in the bedroom. The Hunter grabbed two towels and took Cas by the hand as they walked out onto the deck.

“Damn this feels good,” Dean stated as he sank down to where his head was all that was sticking out of the water. Cas hummed in agreement. They stayed silent for awhile enjoying the calm of the night and the feel of the hot water. Dean sat up some. “Hey, Angel, come here.” Cas moved closer to Dean, and the Hunter patted his lap. The Angel smirked and straddled him. Dean _immediately_ pulled him in for a kiss and loved the feel of their bare wet chests pressing together. The Hunter groaned and scraped his fingernails down the Angel’s back. Cas moaned into the kiss as he deepened it. The Angel grinded down on Dean’s lap. The Hunter's breath caught as he felt Cas hard cock rub against his through the thin layers of their swim trunks. Dean growled and grabbed ahold of the Angel hips. They made out and rutted against each other until Dean started getting hot, too _hot_. He broke their kiss and was panting. “Cas, between how hot you are, and how hot this water is, I'm going to stroke out.”

Cas moved off of the Hunter's lap and got out of the hot tub and began to dry off. “How about we take this inside, to the bedroom?”

Dean gulped and nodded. He got up and out of the hot tub and started drying off as well. 

Dean grabbed his boxer briefs and took them into the bathroom; when he came out Cas was already in bed with a sheet pooled around his waist. Dean smirked. “Are you naked under there?”

Cas shrugged and pulled back the sheet. “Come and see.”

Dean crawled into the bed and pulled Cas on top of him. The Hunter ran his hands down the Angel’s back and cupped his ass, which was covered by boxer briefs. Cas moaned and ground down against Dean. The Hunter could feel his cock twitch and thicken. “God, you're _beautiful_ , Angel.”

Cas bit down on the Hunter's throat. “It feels so good to finally have you like this, Dean.” The Angel rolled his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Dean’s.

The Hunter could feel his boxers start to dampen with precum. “Hey, Cas, how do you feel about us taking off our boxers?” Dean muttered nervously.

Cas groaned and grinded against Dean’s cock. “I _really_ like that idea, Dean.” The Hunter gripped the top of Cas boxers. “May I?”

Cas nodded. “Yes, please, Dean.” The Hunter flipped Cas and ran his hands down his body before he gripped the Angel’s boxers again. “Lift your hips.” Cas lifted up, and Dean removed the Angel’s boxers. The Hunter stared down at Cas, seeing him naked for the first time. His eyes admired the Angel’s body in the moonlit room, his chest, abs, jutted hip bones that Dean was dying to mark up, and Cas’ cock. It was long and thick, dripping precum on his thigh. The Hunter moaned, “You're _perfect_ , Cas.”

The Angel sat up and placed his hands on Dean’s hips and looked up at him. “I want to see you too, Dean, can I?” The Hunter nodded and Cas slipped off his boxers, Cas stared at his cock, it hung hard and heavy between his legs. “You're _perfect_ also, Dean.” 

The Hunter straddled Cas and laid him back down on the bed. Dean claimed his lips in a feverish kiss. The Hunter rocked down and both he and Cas gasped at the drag of skin on skin. “Oh, Angel I have wanted to do this for so long… I wish I came more prepared; this would feel a lot better if we had some lube.” Dean saw the Angel blush as he pointed to the bedside table. The Hunter looked over to see a bottle of KY sitting there. Dean nibbled at Cas’ bottom lip, then reached over and grabbed it. “Well one of us _sure_ is prepared,” Dean growled against the Angel’s lips.

“I-I want to watch you, Dean,” Cas whispered.

“Watch me?” the Hunter echoed.

Cas nodded. “Yes, I want to watch you pleasure yourself. I want to see what makes you feel good.”

“You want to watch me jack off, Cas?” The Angel nodded again. Dean hummed. “Okay, but only if you pleasure yourself too.”

“O-okay, Dean” 

“You have jacked off before, haven't you?” Dean questioned.

Cas bit his bottom lip. “Yes.”

Dean groaned. “God, that's so hot.” The Hunter got up and sat in the middle of the bed and spread out his legs “Come here, Cas.” The Angel sat up. “Okay, I want you to get closer to me; I want you to place the bend of your knees on my thighs. That way we can watch each other and touch each other.” Cas got into position, and Dean kissed him deeply. When he pulled back Dean reached for the bottle of KY, popped the top and squirted some in his hand. “Open your hand, Cas.” The Angel held out his hand, and the Hunter squirted some in his hand also.

Dean reached down and gripped his hard sex. Cas’ eyes followed his every motion. Dean groaned as he slid his hand up and down his cock. “I like a firm grip,” Dean panted, “I also like to rub my fingers over the head of my cock on every few passes to smear the precum down my cock; plus the head of my dick is really sensitive, it's a tease to touch it.” Cas stared at Dean’s hand stroking his cock. “Angel,” Dean moaned, “touch yourself. I want to see you touch your pretty cock.” Cas whimpered as his hand wrapped around his heated flesh. He slowly slid his hand up and down bucking slightly into his hand. The Angel’s eyes never leaving Dean’s cock. “That's so sexy, Cas, tell me what you like, what feels good to you?” Dean’s hand sped up on his cock as he watched the Angel jack off.

“I,” Cas bit back a groan. “I like a hard grip also, but I like to do it slow at first. I love to play with the head of my cock. I like to massage it and twist my fist on my strokes up.”

“Fuck, Angel, that's… Mmm.” Dean placed his free hand on the back of Cas’ back, pulled him closer and into a kiss as they continued to work themselves over. Dean broke the kiss, panting against the Angel’s lips. “Cas, I want to try something, can I touch your cock?” 

The Angel nodded, “Yes, yes, Dean.” Dean pulled Cas in even closer and lined their cocks up, taking them both in hand. The Angel moaned and threw his head back as he thrusted up into Dean’s tight fist, relishing the feel of his cock pressed against the Hunter's.

“Oh yes, Cas. Fuck my fist, Angel.” Dean sped up his hand as he felt that familiar heat start to pool in his stomach. 

Cas mewled and whined as he continued to thrust into Dean’s fist. “I'm close, so close.”

Dean groaned as he watched Cas’ cock spurt precum. “Me too, Angel, come for me. I want to see you come all over my cock.” Cas thrusted into Dean’s fist once more and stilled. The Hunter could feel Cas’ hard sex throb against his as he came in long hot stripes all over their cocks and Dean’s stomach. “Fuck, Cas.” Dean continued to jerk them, working Cas through his orgasm. Dean watched as he spread Cas’ come all over his sex, and that pushed him over the edge. He moaned the Angel’s name and spurted his sticky release on their cocks. Cas groaned as he watched Dean orgasm, and as he mixed their come together. 

Dean removed his hand off their softening cocks and stared at it, covered in his and Cas’ come. The Angel took him by the wrist and led the Hunter's hand to his mouth. Cas lapped the come off of his fingers, sucking each of Dean’s digits into his mouth. “Oh, fuck, that's so not Angelic behavior, Cas.” The Angel hummed around his fingers. When he was finished cleaning them off, Dean pulled Cas into a kiss tasting their mixed spend in the Angel’s mouth. 

The Hunter got up and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom. He cleaned Cas then himself off before tossing the washcloth in the bathroom hamper. He crawled back into bed naked, since Cas made no attempt in getting dressed. Dean pulled Cas into his arms and ran his fingers through Cas’ sweaty hair. “Did you like that Cas? Did it feel good?”

The Angel cuddled up to Dean. “Felt so good, Dean; I really enjoyed it. I want to do it again… And _more_. Did you enjoy it?”

“Oh yeah, Cas, I _thoroughly_ enjoyed it. One of the best orgasms I have ever had. It was so hot watching you come undone, seeing you come, and damn, the way you licked my hand clean… I need to stop there; I'm going to get hard again, and it's late. We need to get some sleep so we can get up early and go to the amusement park.” Dean kissed Cas chastely. “Roll over, and I will hold you… if you want.”

Cas smiled and rolled over. “I definitely want.”

Dean spooned up behind Cas, pulling him flush against him. “Night, Angel.”

Cas cuddled back into the Hunter. “Goodnight, Honey.”

“Honey? Is that my pet name now?” Dean questioned.

The Angel hummed. “Yes, I like it.”

Dean smiled against Cas’ shoulder. “Me too, Angel.”


End file.
